Familiar of Zero: Heroes of Zero
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Hello there, today I bring you a new story where Louise summons a familiar which soon change her life. Each chapter is represented by each character and how they impact the story. Enjoy, make sure to review and share you favorite part and also make sure to share with friends and family, you're help is needed if you want to take this far :) [Shoto Todoroki]
1. One for Zero

(At Gran Torino's place)

"Never fear citizens, its all safe because I am here" All-Might said with his trademark laugh

"I never get tired of watching All-Might in action" Midoriya said with a smile

"Turn off that TV and get a move on" Gran Torino said before continuing "Those citizens are not gonna save themselves ya know"

"Yes sir" Midoriya said as he heads out

(Later on)

"Now to find a few citizens worth saving" Midoriya said

Soon a portal opens in front of Midoriya

"Woah, what is this?" Midoriya asked before continuing "It looks like some kind of portal"

Midoriya soon sticks his hand in and the portal begins to suck him in

"What the!?" Midoriya said before continuing "Hey let go!"

Soon it was too late and Midoriya gets sucked in

(In the world of Tristain)

"Where am I?" Midoriya asked himself

"Who're you peasant?" asked Louise Valliere

"Who's that?" Midoriya asked before continuing "What's going on?"

Midoriya soon gets up to see himself surrounded by a bunch of students

"What's going on?" Midoriya asked

"Don't you understand?" Louise asked before continuing "Where do you come from"

"Is she speaking French?" Midoriya asked before continuing "Crap she is, unfortunately I never learned French"

"*Chuckles* Exactly what I'd expect from someone who boasted like you did" said Kirche Zerbst before continuing "To think you'd actually summon up a peasant"

With that, she and the kids begin to laugh

"I just made a small mistake that's all" Louise protested

"Louise the zero, she always lives up to expectations" said Malicorne Grandpre as the students laugh even harder

"Why're they laugh?" Midoriya asked

"SHUT UP!" Louise shouts

"I seriously need to know what's going on here and how to get out of here" Midoriya said

The next thing Midoriya knows, Louise kisses him on the lips

"Oh my gosh" Midoriya said before continuing "A real girl actually kissed me"

(Back in Midoriya's world)

"Hmm" Uraraka said

"What's wrong" Gunhead asked

"I feel like somethings, wrong but I don't know what" Uraraka said

"I bet its nothing too serious" Gunhead said

"I guess you're right" Uraraka said

(The next day)

"*Sighs* This is the worst" Midoriya said before continuing "Treated badly by a female Kacchan"

"I don't know who this Kacchan person is, but don't compare me to him or her" Louise said

"You'd be surprised" Midoriya said before continuing "Anyway, don't you have class or something?"

"Today we get to bond, so there's no classes" Louise replied

"I see" Midoriya said before continuing "Hopefully, I get to know a little better"

"Don't get your hopes up familiar" Louise said

"Oh" Kirche said

"Oh great" Louise said to herself before continuing "Its her"

"Whose that?" Midoriya asked himself before looking at her Salamander before continuing "What is that thing?"

"Is this the first time you're seeing a salamander?" Kirche asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Midoriya replied before continuing "Is it dangerous?"

"No, its perfectly safe" Kirche said "Under the contract familiar's obey, they never try to run away"

"Well anyone would run away when they get put in a place they've never been to" Midoriya said

"I guess you're right" Kirche said

"Why don't you just shut up" Louise said angrily

"You know, I think you just summoned this peasant and pretended to summon him" Kirche said before continuing "You covered up your lie well with that explosion"

"I'll have you know that I made a proper summon" Louise said before continuing "Unfortunately, he showed up"

"Well he's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero" Kirche said in which she then laughs before walking off right before saying one last sentence "See you around Familiar of Zero"

"Its Midoriya" Midoriya said

"What?" Kirche said

"My name" Midoriya said before continuing "Its Izuku Midoriya but most people like to call me Midoriya"

"That's a rather interesting name" Kirche said before continuing "But if that's what you wanna be called then who am I to judge"

With that, Kirche walks off

"You didn't need to say all that familiar" Louise said

"Yes I did" Midoriya said before continuing "I want people to know who I am"

"Whatever" Louise said before continuing "Go get me some tea"

"Fine" Midoriya said as he walks off

(Later on)

"Now where can I find some tea" Midoriya said as he bumps into a maid

"Oh no" the maid said as she drops a cake

"My apologies" Midoriya said before continuing "I wasn't look where I was going"

"No, its not your fault" the maid said

"Lemme help you with that" Midoriya said as he picks up the cake and puts it back on the plate

"Thank you" the maid said

"No problem, its the least I could do" Midoriya said

"If you don't mind me asking, would you happen to be the familiar Ms. Valliere summoned?" the maid girl asked

"Yeah why?" Midoriya asked

"You're a peasant like me" the maid girl said before continuing "I'm Siesta, and I have the privilege to serve the nobles here"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you" Midoriya said

"Izuku...Midoriya?" Siesta asked in confusion

"Yep" Midoriya replied

"That's a very weird name but I mustn't judge" the maid girl said

"Its okay" Midoriya said

"Hey, are you going to bring me my cake?" Guiche asked

"Coming right up" Siesta replied

"Don't worry" Midoriya said before continuing "I'll take it to him"

"But I'm suppose to do it" Siesta said

"It'll be fine" Midoriya said

Midoriya soon makes his way to Guiche's table and gives him the cake, then walks off

"Thank you very much" Siesta said

"No problem" Midoriya said before continuing "I'll see you around"

"Goodbye" Siesta said

(Later on)

"I guess this might not be so bad" Midoriya said

"Excuse me, do you know where Guiche went?" asked a brown haired girl

"He's over there" Midoriya said as pointed to Guiche

"Thank you" the brunette said

"No problem" Midoriya said

Midoriya was resting for a while until he heard to loud slaps

"What was that?" Midoriya asked as he got up to see Guiche standing in front of him

"You commoner" Guiche said angrily with two slap marks on his face

"What did I do?" Midoriya asked

"You made two beautiful girls cry" Guiche replied

"How?" Midoriya said

"Didn't they cry because you were two timing?" Noble #1 said

"I see, that other girl was your girlfriend wasn't it?" Midoriya asked

"That's not the point commoner" Guiche said before continuing "For make those two lovely ladies cry, I Guiche Gramont challenge you to a duel"

"But that's just stupid" Midoriya said before continuing "You're fighting me for something that you did, wouldn't it be better for you to take responsibility for you actions?"

"Quite commoner" Guiche said before continuing "I've had enough of your constant babbling, meet me at the courtyard and we'll begin the duel there"

"Fine" Midoriya said

(Later in the courtyard)

"You don't have to do this" Louise said before continuing "Just apologize to Guiche and this can be all over"

"I tried to be civil about this, but he's too stubborn to listen to reason" Midoriya said before continuing "The quicker we get the ball rolling, the faster this whole thing can drop"

"Are you ready commoner?" Guiche asked

"Let's do this" Midoriya said

Guiche then waves his rose in the air and three petal come down in which three golems appear

"Woah" Midoriya said

"Fascinating isn't it?" Guiche asked

"You're not gonna be fighting?" Midoriya asked

"Brimir no" Guiche replied before continuing "Us Nobles never fight in hand-to-hand combat"

"Well that makes it easier on my part" Midoriya said

"Attack" Guiche ordered

Soon Midoriya gets into battle position

" **Full Cowling** " Midoriya said

"Full Cowling?" Kirche asked before continuing "What's that?"

Soon green lightning surrounds Midoriya's body

"Woah, he summoned green lightning" Noble #2 said

"Incredible" Noble #3 said

The three golems dashes at Midoriya and Midoriya sends out a punch to the first golem, a kick to the second golem and an uppercut to the third one

"No way, he just defeated them with ease" Noble #3 said with shock

"He's strong" Noble #4 said

"You took out three golems" Guiche said before continuing "Big deal, everyone can do that, lets see how you deal with five golem"

Guiche waves his wand and five golems appear

"Get that commoner" Guiche order

Midoriya sends a straight punch to the air in which the force of the punch breaks the first golem

"He didn't even punch the thing and it just broke" Noble #5 said

"Is he some kind of air mage?" Noble #6

"No, he couldn't be" Noble #7 replied before continuing "He's a commoner"

"Well that ain't no ordinary commoner by the looks of it" Noble #8 said

"I will not lose to a peasant boy like you" Guiche said

"Sorry to break it to you, but this battle was over from the beginning" Midoriya said

"Not yet" Guiche said as he held his wand in the air before continuing " **Earth spears** "

Soon rock like spears rise from the ground

"Attack" Guiche said as he sent the spears flying

"Woah" Midoriya said as he dodged the first two spears

Just then, two more spears are throws and Midoriya evades the two by jumping in the air

"Look at that height" Kirche said before continuing "What kind of familiar did you summon Valliere?"

"I don't even know" Kirche said

"I won't lose to a commoner like you" Guiche said before continuing "I won't sully my Noble name"

"Too bad, you'll just have to live with it" Midoriya said as he dashed at Guiche before speaking " **One percent Detroit Smash!** "

Midoriya soon uses a little power as possible to knock out Guiche

"He just took him out in one punch" Noble #8 said

"Incredible" Noble #9 said

"Louise summoned a powerful familiar" Noble #10 said

"What was that?" Louise asked

"That's my Quirk" Midoriya replied

"Quirk?" Louise asked before continuing "What is that?"

"Its a lot to explain" Midoriya said before continuing "How I got it is also a long story"

"I'm willing to listen" Louise said

"If you insist" Midoriya said

(End)

Shilver: Hey guys its me Shilvergreen and I'm here to bring you a new story featuring My Hero Academy


	2. Lord Explosion Murder

[Bakugou Katsuki]

(In Best Jeanist's barbershop)

"I freakin' hate this" Bakugou said with a growl before continuing "I'm not learning anything at this useless internship"

Just then, a portal appears in front of Bakugou

"What the hell is that?" Bakugou asked before continuing "Its some kind of portal, but who the hell put it there?"

Bakugou soon sticks his hand inside and the portal begins to grab him

"Hey what the hell?" Bakugou asked before continuing "This damn portal is sucking me in"

Bakugou then tries to pull out but the portal begins to suck him in

"Let go!" Bakugou shouts

It was too late as the portal sucks in Bakugou

(In the world of Tristain)

"Damn, my head" Bakugou said before getting up

Bakugou then sees himself surrounded by boys and girl

"Where the hell am I?" Bakugou asked as a pink haired girl approaches him

"Who're you peasant? Louise asked

"Who's that?" Bakugou asked before continuing "What the hell's going on? and how did I get here?"

"Do you not understand English commoner?" Louise asked before continuing "Where do you come from?"

"Dammit, she's speaking French" Bakugou said before continuing "I never took French a damn day in my life"

"*Chuckles* Just what I'd expect from someone who boasted like you did" Kirche said before continuing "To think you'd actually summon up a peasant"

Soon Kirche and the other students begin to laugh

"I just made a simple mistake that's all" Louise said

"Louise the Zero, she always lives up to expectation" Malicorne said as the students laugh even harder

"SHUT UP!" Louise shouts

"I don't care what the hell's going on" Bakugou said before continuing "I just need to get out of this damn place and go home"

Soon Louise kisses Bakugou and shock is brought on Bakugou's face

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Bakugou asked

(Back in Bakugou's world)

"Something feels way off" Kirishima said

"You can worry about it late" Fourth kind said

"Yeah, we have work to do" Tetsutetsu said

"You're right" Kirishima said

(The next day in Tristain)

"I really hate this chick" Bakugou said with a growl before continuing "The only reason why I'm still here cause I might need her"

"Keep it to yourself familiar" Louise said

"Don't tell me what do to pinkie" Bakugou said angrily

"You need to learn self control" Louise said

"You should be the last one talking about self control" Bakugou said before continuing "And shouldn't you be in class?

"If you must know, today we get to bind with out familiar, so there's no classes today" Louise replied

"Great, stuck with you all day" Bakugou said with a sigh

"What was that dog!?" Louise asked angrily

"You heard me!" Bakugou replies

"My-My, what an interesting bunch" Kirche said

"Oh great, she's here" Louise said with a sigh

"Who the hell is this?" Bakugou asked

"Blah" Flame said as he spits out fire

"What the hell is that thing?" Bakugou asked

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" Kirche asked

"If this is the first time I'm asking this question, then shouldn't it be obvious that I don't know what it Is?" Bakugou asked

"Sharp tongue, but I guess you're right" Kirche said

"Is it safe or something?" Bakugou asked

"Yes it is" Kirche replied before continuing "Familiars obey their master and never run away, isn't that right Flame?"

"Blah" Flame said

"Why the hell would anyone stay in a place they don't know?" Bakugou said

"You do have a point" Kirche said

"Why don't you shut up" Louise said angrily

"You know, I have a feeling that you summoned this peasant and pretended to summon him" Kirche said before continuing "You covered up your lie well with that explosion"

"I'll have you know that I made a proper summon" Louise said before continuing "Unfortunately, he showed up instead"

"Well he's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero" Kirche said before laughing

"How annoying" Bakugou said to himself

"Anyway, I'll see you two around" Kirche said before continuing "Goodbye peasant boy *giggles*"

"IT'S BAKUGUO KATSUKI!" Bakugou shouts

"Oh, is that so?" Kirche asked

"Yeah, make sure to get it through your thick skull" Bakugou said

"Oh my, such aggression" Kirche said before continuing "Looks like he suits you just fine"

"SHUT UP YOU SHAMELESS HUSSY!" Bakugou and Louise shouts in unison

(Later on)

"That hussy gets on my nerves" Louise said

"I'm not a damn commoner nor am I a pet" Bakugou said angrily

"Familiar, go get me some tea" Louise ordered

"Get it yourself pinkie" Bakugou said

"I am your master, and as your master I order you to go get me some tea" Louise exclaimer

"You're a f*cking teenager" Bakugou said before continuing "You're old enough to get something yourself"

"You selfish commoner" Louise said before continuing "I was grateful enough to let you stay in my room and give you a place to sleep"

"Which was hay" Bakugou said before continuing "And last time I checked, I'm not a freaking horse"

"Regardless" Louise said before continuing "I am your master dog and I have the right to-"

"FINE-FINE, I'LL GET YOU THE DAMN TEA!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!"

Bakugou soon walks off angrily

"*Scoff* Commoners" Louise said before continuing "Don't know how to be grateful for what they have"

(Later on)

"Now I really need to find a way to get out of here" Bakugou said to himself

Soon a Siesta bumps into Bakugou

"Watch where you're going?" Bakugou said

"My apologies" Siesta said before continuing "Oh dear, I dropped the cake"

Siesta then bends down and picks up the cake

"It fell on the ground" Bakugou said before continuing "Are you sure you want to give it to someone"

"No, its fine" Siesta said before continuing "If you don't mind me asking, would you happen to be the familiar my Valliere summoned?"

"Yeah" Bakugou replied before continuing "What of it?"

"You're a commoner just like me" Siesta said

"Is that so?" Bakugou replied

"Mhm, us commoners have the privilege to serve Nobles" Siesta said

"*Scoffs* I'm not doing chores for others" Bakugou said before continuing "They can do it themselves"

"Well you're right about that, but as commoners, we're suppose to do their tasks for them" Siesta said

"If that's what you believe, then go ahead and believe it" Bakugou said before continuing "Just don't expect me do to what they can already do on their own"

"My, you're a very interesting person" Siesta said

"I've been told that" Bakugou said before continuing "Just don't go catching feelings"

"Hey there, are you going to bring me my cake nor not?" Guiche asked

"Yes, I'm on my way" Siesta said as she makes her way to Guiche

"Poor sap" Bakugou said

(Later on)

"This school is boring" Bakugou said

"There you are" Louise said before continuing "Where's my tea? I've been waiting forever"

"I decided not to get it" Bakugou replied before continuing "Go get it yourself pinkie"

"Insolent commoner" Louise said as she walks off

"Finally" Bakugou said

"Excuse me" a brown haired girl asked

"What?" Bakugou asked

"Do you know where Lord Guiche is?" The brown haired girl asked

"What's he look like" Bakugou asked

"He's blonde with a rose in his hand" the brunette replied

"Oh that Asshole" Bakugou said before continuing "In that case, he's over there"

"Thank you" The brunette said

"Whatever" Bakugou said

Soon Bakugou hears a slap with two girls crying afterwards

"What the hell was that?" Bakugou asked as he looks to see Guiche standing in front of him with two slap marks

"You commoner" Guiche said angrily said

"What the hell's your issue blondie?" Bakugou asked

"You made two beautiful girls cry" Guiche replied

"I made two girls cry?" Bakugou asked before continuing "Are you retarded or something? obviously you made those girls cry dumbass"

"Nonsense" Guiche said before continuing "For making those two girls cry, I Guiche Gramont challenge you to a duel"

"You fight me?" Bakugou asked before laughing out loud in which he then speaks "Alright Rich boy I'll fight you, just name a place and I'll gladly kick your ass there"

"Meet me at the courtyard and I'll show you the power of a noble" Guiche said

"Fine, don't go crying to mommy when I kick your ass" Bakugou said with a smirk

(Later on)

"Time to go kick that guy's ass" Bakugou said

"Well look at you" Kirche said before continuing "You've been here for one day and you're already fighting with a noble"

"Its not my fault that he's educated enough" Bakugou said before continuing "Now get the hell outta my way"

"You don't have to do this" Louise said

"Look, if that asshole wants to fight, then I'll give him a fight" Bakugou said

"But he's a noble" Louise said

"And I'm someone who doesn't care" Bakugou said

"Okay fine, if you wanna fight and get defeated, then fine by me" Louise said before continuing "Just don't come crying for me afterwards"

"*Scoffs* Whatever pinkie" Bakugou said

(At the courtyard)

"So you actually showed up" Guiche said

"You think I'd run from someone like you?" Bakugou said

"We'll see about that" Guiche said before continuing "Let the battle commence"

Guiche soon waves his wand and out emerges two golems

"Hold up, you're not gonna fight?" Bakugou asked

"Brimir no" Guiche replied before continuing "A noble never fights in hand-to-hand combat"

"Heh, how pathetic" Bakugou said

"You won't be saying that after this" Guiche said before continuing "Attack my golems"

"This'll be easy" Bakugou said with a smirk

The first golem comes towards Bakugou and swings

"DIE!" Bakugou shouts as he blows up the Golem with his hand

"How did he do that?" Noble #1 asked

"Did you do that Louise" Noble #2 said

"No" Louise replied

"He must've done that on his own" Kirche said

"So you beat one golem, no big deal" Guiche said "Attack my other golems"

Just then, the two other golems appear next to Bakugou

"Ganging up on me won't help" Bakugou said before continuing "Give it your all"

The second golem swing at Bakugou, but Bakugou ducks and the third golem gets hit instead

"Great job genius" Bakugou said before continuing "Now get the hell outta my sight"

Bakugou blows up the second golem while pieces go flying

"Amazing" Louise said

"He's no ordinary familiar" Kirche said

"Okay" Guiche said before continuing "If you think you're so tough then lets see if you can handle five golem"

Guiche waves his wand and five more golems appears

"I don't even need to try with this one" Bakugou said

Bakugou picks up the golems head and stares at the golems for a few second

"DIE" Bakugou said as he throws the helmet and the golems

The force and speed of the helmets takes out each of the golems like bowling pins

"Wow, he took all of them out and he didn't even need to use his fist" Kirche said in shock

"Interesting" Tabitha said

"No, I'm losing to you of all people" Guiche said in disbelief

"Duh" Bakugou said before continuing "Your golems are weak and pathetic"

"No!" Guiche said before continuing "I'm not gonna lose to you"

Guiche waves his hands and twenty golems are created

"Now he's making this fun" Bakugou said with a twisted smile

Bakugou extends his hand and fires a powerful blast which takes out all of the golems along with leaving the students in shock

"No way" Noble #3 said in shock

"This familiar if someone not to be trifled with" Noble #4 said

"This can't be" Guiche said before continuing "He took all of them out with ease"

"Are you done yet?" Bakugou asked before continuing "This is pathetically easy"

"No, I won't sully my good name" Guiche said

Guiche waves his wand one last time and fifty golems appear

"Look at all these golem" Kirche said

"Can he defeat this all?" Louise asked

"No way" Kirche replied before continuing "Just look at all of them, that commoner is done for"

"Familiar, pull back" Louise said

"You kidding me?" Bakugou asked before continuing "This should be easy"

"But he could kill you" Louise said

"If he's the one not hitting me with a sword or anything else, then he's not gonna kill me" Bakugou said before continuing "Now then, time to take out the trash"

"It was good while it lasted" Kirche said before continuing "He was a rather interesting familiar"

"Time to kick some ass" Bakugou said with a twisted grin

"Attack him my golems" Guiche ordered as fifty golems came at Bakugou

"DO YOUR WORSE YOU OVERGROWN TIN CANS!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE JUNKYARD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA!"

Bakugou soon jumps up and dashes 'flies' towards the golem

"DIE!" Bakugou shouts

(Few minutes later)

"ARGH!" Bakugou shouts as he stood on Guiche's head before continuing "I AM BAKUGOU, LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!"

"Take it easy, its just golem" Louise said

"I can't believe he took all of them out" Kirche said with shock

"He's really something else" Montmorency said

"Just who are you?" Louise said

"You already know my name, but for those who don't know, I'm Bakugou Katsuki" Bakugou said before continuing "A future number one pro hero, remember that"

(End)

Shilvergreen: Hello readers, thank you for reading today's chapter and stick around for next chapter featuring the one and only Todoroki


	3. Tristain's Icy Reception

[Shoto Todoroki]

"Perfect Shoto" Endeavor said before continuing "Keep this up and you'll be the best out there"

"If you say so" Todoroki said as he was currently using his fire Quirk

"No I have an important meeting to attend" Endeavor said before continuing "You keep doing what your doing and I better see some impressive results when I get back"

(Later)

"I'd really prefer my ice Quirk over my fire Quirk" Todoroki said

Just then, a portal opens in front of Todoroki

"What in the world is that?" Todoroki said before continuing "Judging by its looks, I can only deduce that its a portal"

Todoroki sticks his finger inside and the finger begins to suck him in

"What the heck?" Todoroki asked as he tried to pull away but the portal had a strong grip

Todoroki tries his hardest to let go, but unfortunately the portal sucks him in

"Todoroki?" Fuyumi asked as she looks around to see no one in the room

(In the world of Tristain)

"This doesn't look good" Todoroki said as he looks to see himself with a group of students

"Who're you commoner?" Louise asked

"Who's she?" Todoroki asked

"Did you hear what I said?" Louise asked before continuing "Who're you? and where do you come from?"

"Damn, she's speaking French" Todoroki said before continuing "I never exactly learned French"

"*Chuckles* I figured you'd summon nothing but air" Kirche said before continuing "But you actually went ahead and summoned a peasant"

With that, Kirche along with the other students laugh

"Louise the Zero, she always lives up to expectations" Malicorne said as the students laugh even harder

"I need to find a way out of here" Todoroki said

"SHUT UP!" Louise shouts in anger

"This is not good" Todoroki said before continuing "I need to find a way home and fast"

Louise then approaches Todoroki and kisses him

(With Momo)

"Achoo" Momo sneezed

"Are you okay?" Kendo asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Momo replied before continuing "Sometimes doesn't feel right"

"Hopefully it dies down" Kendo said

"Let's go girls" Uwabami said

(The next day back in Tristain)

"This is just perfect" Todoroki said sarcastically before continuing "Stuck with a female Bakugou and a group of kids with ego's bigger than their brains"

"Quiet familiar, I can't think with your constant blabbering" Louise said

"Now you know how I feel" Todoroki said

"*Scoffs* Whatever" Louise said

"Shouldn't you be in class? or are you some kind of skipper?" Todoroki asked

"If you must know, we have the day to bond, so there's no classes for the students" Louise replied

"You don't even want to acknowledge that I'm a human being" Todoroki said

"Shut up familiar" Louise said in an annoyed tone

"It seems as if you and your familiar are doing well together" Kirche said with a smirk

"And things only get worse" Todoroki said to himself

"Blah" Flame said as it nestled between Todoroki's leg

"And what may that be?" Todoroki asked

"I take it this is the first time you're seeing a salamander correct?" Kirche asked

"I guess so" Todoroki replied before continuing "Is it dangerous?"

"No its perfectly safe" Kirche replied before continuing "Once familiars are summoned they must obey their master under the contract"

"I see" Todoroki said to himself before speaking mentally "I don't think I'll be obeying a spoiled brat's commands anytime soon"

"Alongside that, familiars never run away" Kirche said

"I'm currently in a place I have no information about" Todoroki said before continuing "The first few things that come to mind is leaving as soon as possible"

"*Laughs* You are right after all" Kirche said before continuing "A familiar running away from his master, how hilarious"

"Shut up you shameless hussy" Louise said angrily

"I have a feeling that you summoned this commoner here and payed him to be your familiar" Kirche said

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked before continuing "I made a proper summon, it turns out that this guy showed up"

"Well he's perfect for the likes of you?" Kirche laughed before continuing "Well I see you guys around, bye familiar of zero"

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my name" Todoroki said

"And what would this name be?" Kirche asked

"Shoto" Todoroki said before continuing "Shoto Todoroki"

"I see" Kirche said before continuing "Well goodbye, Shoto Todoroki"

"You didn't need to say all that" Louise said in annoyance

Todoroki looks at Louise before walking off

"He's such a rude peasant" Louise said

(Later on)

"This place is beginning to annoy me" Todoroki said

"There you are familiar" Louise said

"Great" Todoroki said mentally before continuing "Just when I thought I could have peace to myself, female Bakugou comes"

"Where were you?" Louise asked

"Sitting here for the past few minutes" Todoroki said

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Louise said

"Is that so?" Todoroki asked

"Yes you insolent commoner" Louise said

"Haven't heard that one before" Todoroki said

"Just shut up and get me some tea" Louise ordered

Todoroki soon gets up and walks off due to the fact that he won't have to deal with Louise for a while

(Few minutes)

"Why am I doing this for her?" Todoroki asked before continuing "My dear old dad would go on twenty-four hour rant if he saw this"

Just then, Todoroki bumps into Tabitha

"My apologies" Todoroki said

"Its okay" Tabitha said quietly

"Are you alright" Todoroki asked as he helped Tabitha up

"Yes" Tabitha replied before continuing "Louise's familiar?"

"That's right" Todoroki replied before continuing "I'm Shoto Todoroki"

"Tabitha" Tabitha said silently

"If you don't mind me asking, would you happen to know where I can get some tea?" Todoroki asked

"Over there" Tabitha replied as she points to the maid

"Thank you" Todoroki said as he walks over to the mage

"Just need to give Guiche his cake" Siesta said

"Excuse me" Todoroki said

"Yes, what is it?" Siesta asked

"Do you think you could make me some tea?" Todoroki asked before continuing "I'm not exactly a noble or whatever they call it, but my master is asking for it"

"No problem" Siesta said before continuing "I'll go and-"

"Excuse me?" Guiche asked before continuing "Are you going to bring me my cake?"

"Yes, I'll be right there" Siesta said before continuing "If you'll excuse me"

"Do what you need to do" Todoroki said

Siesta makes her way over to Guiche and gives him the cake before heading back over to Todoroki

"It'll be here in a minute" Siesta said

 _One minute later_

"Here you go" Siesta said

"Thank you" Todoroki said

"You're welcome" Siesta said

(Later on)

"Here's your tea" Todoroki said

"About time" Louise said

"You should say you're welcome" Todoroki said before continuing "But you probably don't know what that is"

"Shut up dog" Louise said as Todoroki walks away

 _One hour later_

"Lord Guiche, where are you?" Katie asked

"He's over there" Todoroki said as he points to Guiche with Montmorency

"Thank you" Katie said as she walks over to Guiche

Todoroki begins to rest until he hears two loud slaps followed by two girls crying

"What was that?" Todoroki said as he looks up to see an angry Guiche

"You commoner" Guiche said angrily

"And what exactly did I do?" Todoroki asked

"You made two girls cry" Guiche said before continuing "And for that, I Guiche Gramont challenge you to a duel"

"I don't have time for this idiocy" Todoroki said

Todoroki begins to walk away, but Guiche grabs his hand which was a bad mistake

"I will not lets this go unpunished" Guiche said

"Get your filthy hands off of me" Todoroki said

"We shall meet in the courtyard and we shall duke it out" Guiche said as he walks off

"That guy is starting to anger me" Todoroki said before continuing "If he wants to fight me so bad then I'll fight him'

"The courtyard's over there" Malicorne said as he points forward

"Thanks" Todoroki said as he walks to the courtyard

(Later on)

"Are you crazy?" Louise asked

"Not in the slightest" Todoroki replied

"He'll beat you with ease" Louise said

"I have my doubts" Todoroki said

"Listen to me familiar, if you got out there and fight, who knows what'll happen" Louise said

"I do" Todoroki said before continuing "The quicker I get this done, the less we have to worry"

"Grr fine!" Louise said before continuing "If you wanna lose so badly then go ahead"

"I'll be fine" Todoroki said

(At the courtyard)

"So you finally arrived" Guiche said before continuing "I thought you weren't gonna show up"

"I've beaten worse" Todoroki said

"We'll see if that's true" Guiche said before continuing "Let the battle commence"

Guiche waves his wand and four golems appear

"Attack my golems" Guiche said before continuing "Show him the power of nobles"

The golems soon rush at Todoroki

"He's not even fighting himself" Todoroki said before continuing "Pathetic"

Todoroki soon freezes the ground which also freezes the golems who were in proximity

"He just froze them with ease" Kirche said with shock

"Too easy" Todoroki said as he kicks the golem which shatters them

"He just destroyed it with a single kick" Louise said

Todoroki then goes to punch the second golem, uppercut the third one, and sweep kick the last one

"Amazing" Noble #1 said

"Dammit" Guiche said in annoyance

Guiche waves his wand once more and five golems appear

"Take him out" Guiche order

The five golems then dash at Todoroki ready to attack, but Todoroki raises his hand and ice spikes emerge from the ground which pierces each of the golems

"What kind of familiar did you summon Zero?" Kirche asked

"I don't even know" Louise replied

"Are you done with this foolish battle of yours?" Todoroki asked

"No!" Guiche replied

Guiche waves his wand and ten more golems are summoned

"Attack!" Guiche ordered

Soon ten golems dash at Todoroki

"He's very prideful...I'll break that pride" Todoroki said

The first golem dashes at Todoroki, but Todoroki dodges and delivers a powerful uppercut which shatters it, the second golem attempt to swing at Todoroki, but Todoroki then ducks, before grabbing the golems' sword and slicing it in half. The third and the fourth golem try to attack, but fail as Todoroki freezes the two. the fifth tries to swing at Todoroki, only for Todoroki to block and send out a punch, the sixth golem goes in to stab Todoroki with a spear, but fails as the IcyHot grabs the spear, freezes it and pierces the golem.

"He just taking them on with out anyone issue" Noble #2 said

"This can't be!" Guiche said in disbelief before continuing "I'm actually losing to a commoner"

"This is over" Todoroki said

"No! not yet!" Guiche shouts

Guiche waves his wand one last time and fifteen golems are created

"Take him down!" Guiche order as twenty golems dashes at Todoroki

"This ends now" Todoroki said

Todoroki extends his hands, and sends out a powerful fire blast, which turns all the golems into ashes

"This is no ordinary familiar" Kirche said

"Do you give up?" Todoroki asked

"No" Guiche replied before continuing "I won't sully my good name

Just then, Guiche freezes from head to toe

"You weren't winning this battle" Todoroki said before continuing before continuing "Learn from your mistakes or things like this will happen"

"Just what are you?" Louise asked

"I'm a human with Quirk" Todoroki replied

(End)

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading, and stick around for the next chapter featuring Kirishima


	4. Update 1

Hello readers, I'm currently aware that I haven't posted a story in a while, the reason being is that I've been working on other stories (You can check them out if you like) and I've been mainly focusing on my other M.H.A story (Check that out also). Don't worry, our favorite rocky boi will be joining the group, so stay tuned when it releases. Thank you and have a good day or night- NonplussedGem3034


End file.
